


Adventures of Ghost The Underwear Thief

by mango22



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, and have begun erasing s8, and live in modern aus, from my mind, i've reached the stage, pure fluff, where i have worked through canon rage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 14:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18994549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mango22/pseuds/mango22
Summary: Jon Snow’s dog has a bad habit of stealing underwear from the common laundry room. Basically, a lighthearted Jonerys College AU featuring Ghost based on this prompt:Person A's pet steals underwear and he comes home to find Person B chasing after his pet to get their underwear back.





	Adventures of Ghost The Underwear Thief

**Author's Note:**

> I've been writing and reading a lot of canon angst since that godawful finale and needed to detach and detox with some fluff, so I went digging for some funny, silly prompts I had written for before and found this one! So here I am, hope ya'll enjoy <3

Jon hears the noises from the third floor as he makes his way up to his dorm room. He recognizes Ghost’s soft whining immediately but is not familiar with the voice of the woman exclaiming ‘come on now, give it to me!’

 

He runs up the last flight of stairs to see the back of a stranger standing in front of his door, hands on her hips. His gaze shifts over to his dog and he sees the red underwear in his mouth.

 

"Ghost!" Jon chides as he quickly walks over to them.

 

The girl turns around to face him. "Is this your dog? He snatched my clothes from my hand. What was he doing in the laundry room anyway?"

 

Even though she's pissed off, she still looks very pretty. He stares at her with wide eyes, and it takes a little time before her words register in his head. "I'm so sorry, he has a terrible habit of stealing...underwear and hiding them in the most random places. He gets a kick out of it. I apologize, I'll make sure it never happens again."

 

Jon crouches down and after struggling back and forth with Ghost for a little time while the girl looks on with a slightly amused expression, he manages to remove the skimpy lingerie from his dog's teeth. His face is as red as the underwear he hands back to her. She stuffs it into her jean's pocket, turns around and walks away.

 

He wonders if he should call after her and ask her name, but then thinks better of it. Instead, he turns to Ghost, picks him up and says in a reproachful tone, "You can't keep doing that. Besides, how do you manage to get out every time?"

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

The second time Jon is lying on his bed reading a book called the Night’s Watch when he feels Ghost pawing at his stomach. He puts the book aside and has barely pushed himself up on his elbows when something is thrown at his face. It was a pair of lacy, dark green panties.

 

"Oh, Ghost! Not again! Is it even the same girl this time?"

 

Ghost only tilts his head in response. Jon groans. "She's gonna file a complaint, and when they tell me to take you out of here, then you'll understand."

 

He takes the panties and heads out of his room to see if there was an angry lady standing outside his door once more. He doesn't have to walk far because soon enough he sees the new girl marching down the hallway in his direction. She notices her underwear in his hand and sighs.

 

Grabbing it from him she says, "You know, I have pets too, but they don’t go around stealing other people's undies for fun."

 

"I'm sor-"

 

"Yes, sorry I know." she rolls her eyes at his mortified expression. "You don't have to look so terrified, I'm not going to bite your head off."

 

He looks even more sheepish now. "Oh, it's just I was hoping you wouldn't complain if that's not too much to ask. I promise this is the last time."

 

She seems surprised. "No, I wouldn't do that. As I said, I have pets too. I know they can cause trouble sometimes, but I wouldn't want you to have yours taken away."

 

Jon smiles with relief. "Thank you."

 

"Your welcome." she smiles back and goes on her way.

 

XXXXXXXXX

 

The third time, only a week later, when Ghost shows up with her black push up bra, Jon doesn't even bother to go and return it. Surely he'll be receiving a notice soon. And she'll probably come here and take her word back and you know what, he couldn't blame her. Ghost does whatever he wants anyway, so his dog would keep on doing this for the rest of the year.

 

But the day passes and she doesn't appear. And no complaints either. 'Tomorrow surely' he thinks.

 

Yet it's the same tomorrow. So he decides that maybe it was time for him to get up and return her bra out of common courtesy instead of waiting for her to come to retrieve it. He knows she lives on the third floor.

 

He goes down and knocks tentatively on her door. She opens up wearing a tank top and polka dot pajamas. Her silver hair is a mess and there's smudged eyeliner around her violet eyes, but when she laughs at him, she looks adorable. He was certainly not expecting this reaction.

 

"You took your sweet time." she says as she takes her bra from him. He tries not to think about how she's clearly not wearing one right now.

 

_Goodness Jon this is so not the time._

 

He opens his mouth to apologize, again, but she asks first, "So, do you have a name, or will I always just know you as the Underwear Stealing Dog Guy?"

 

Her smirk makes him loosen up a little. "It's Jon."

 

She holds out her free hand. "Daenerys, otherwise known as Underwear-Losing Lady to you I'm sure."

 

He chuckles. "Yeah, pretty much." A little raspy noise makes him look down to see a small green Iguana circling around his feet.

 

"That's Rhaegal, one of my Iguanas. It appears he likes you, since he never approaches strangers and is very shy."

 

Jon bends down to pet the lizard and it makes a pleased sound in response. "Well, he's certainly as cute as his owner."

 

He realizes a second later he just said his thoughts aloud and bites his lip. Daenerys giggles. "Thank you. I could say the same about you and your dog, even if he does engage in petty theft."

 

They laugh together and he leaves a few minutes later with a stupid grin on his face.

 

XXXXXXXXX

 

After six months, when they've become friends and exchanged numbers and even taken a few classes together, Jon finally plucks up the courage to ask her out. She whacks him on the head for taking so long and then kisses him before he's done saying ouch.

 

A couple of weeks later, when in the morning he wakes up to find her white bikini bottoms on his pillow, he smiles. At least this time he knows Ghost had nothing to do with it. The events of the previous night come rushing back.

He hears her walk out of the shower. Daenerys flips her hair to spray water at him. He scrunches up his nose.

 

"I believe this is yours Miss Targaryen." he says holding up her underwear.

 

She walks over to give him a deep kiss, and he reciprocates wholeheartedly. She smells like fresh soap and strawberry shampoo.

 

"Keep it," she says as she untangles herself from him. "I'm sure Ghost will have a blast finding some obscure place to hide it."

 

Daenerys gives him a final kiss on the nose and quickly dresses and heads out. He sometimes still can't believe that they are actually dating.

 

Jon's thoughts are rudely interrupted when he feels sharp teeth nipping at his hand. He looks down to see Ghost tugging at the item he's holding. He pulls it away. His dog looks up with an indignant expression but Jon just shakes his head.

 

"No way are you getting this, nuh-uh. Sorry Ghost. This one? Is all mine."

 

 


End file.
